


Almost Bliss

by Jena Bartley (jenab)



Category: V 2009
Genre: F/M, Five Acts meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-15
Updated: 2011-01-15
Packaged: 2017-10-25 22:21:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/275476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenab/pseuds/Jena%20Bartley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A quiet moment in the midst of a brewing rebellion</p>
            </blockquote>





	Almost Bliss

Just when Lisa began to despair that Joshua’s memories were lost for good, Joshua looked at her one day. Lisa could have sobbed when she looked into his eyes and saw the familiar warmth and knowledge of shared secrets. She clasped his arm, smiling at him, letting the joy and relief she felt show on her face for just a moment. Joshua returned the smile and Lisa found herself reaching up to trace her fingers over his cheek.

She looked around, seeing the room and corridors beyond it empty. Threading her fingers through his, Lisa gently pulled him, starting to walk out of the room. Joshua followed, both of them silent as she led him to a quite place where there were no cameras and nobody to spy on them.

Lisa turned to Joshua, already finding him bending down,. She met his kiss eagerly, hands running down his body, learning the feel of him through the human skin he wore. She drew upon the power passed down to her through her mother, energy flowing from her into Joshua. He shuddered against her, eyes closing in bliss as he felt her.

“My queen,” he whispered against her lips.

Not yet, Lisa thought, as they sank down to the ground and the blankets laid out there. Though she would be Queen someday she did not have full access to Bliss just yet. She wanted to pleasure Joshua fully with all that was in her. For now, she let her hands and mouth do the work, loving the way he gasped and arched against her, and the way he returned her touches.

Later, his hands stroked over gently, as they curled up together. For a moment, Lisa wished they were in their true forms, but this was just as good in their fake human flesh. They had a rebellion to fight and two species to save. But she had Joshua back and the task seemed less terrifying with him at her side.


End file.
